


A First Kiss

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Supernatural Bites [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gabriel, exactly what the title says.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Gabriel tastes faintly of chocolate. The good kind, rich and dark with a hint of spice, of heat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

 

Gabriel tastes faintly of chocolate. The good kind, rich and dark with a hint of spice, of heat.

That, Sam expects.

Sam doesn’t expect him to also taste like wind and rain, the wild currents of a storm that leave Sam’s mouth tingling, as if he’s touched his tongue to a live battery.

The sensation’s almost enough to make him pull away.

Almost. 

 

 


End file.
